The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum telephium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Chocolate Cherry’.
The new Sedum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Warmond, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong, healthy and freely-flowering Sedum plants with attractive leaves and flowers.
The new Sedum plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2010 in an outdoor nursery Warmond, The Netherlands of Sedum telephium ‘Karfunkelstein’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Sedum telephium, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sedum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in an outdoor nursery in August, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sedum plant by cuttings and by divisions in a controlled environment in Warmond, The Netherlands since March, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.